Mardi gras
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Jour de fête au lycée, tout le monde est déguisés et un nouvel élève fait son entrée, bien que le regard de Jack ne s'intéresse qu'à son meilleur ami et délégué de classe, Harold. . Hijack guimauve.


Je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme résumé. gomen °v°  
pensée au hijack m'a fait me sentir mieux dernièrement alors que plein de merde me sont tombé sur la gueule, écrire m'apaisait et vous le montrer était une idée qui me plaisait  
Bonne lecture petit insectes peinturlurés

* * *

En ce jour de fête dans l'école de Berk, à la première heure, dans une classe ou quasiment tous les élèves était déguisé, un jeune homme portant l'uniforme de l'école, c'est a dire une chemise blanche, une veste à col droit boutonnée de haut en bas, un pantalon, et une cravate de couleur noir, informait ces camarades de l'arrivée d'un nouvel étudiant dans leur classe. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute, une paire de lunettes au manche noir était posée devant ces émeraudes.  
Alors qu'il disait au nouveau d'entrée, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage si sérieux et le jeune homme entra. Il avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs, ébouriffé, dont une partie était attachée, lui faisant un mini-palmier. Sa peau était bronzée. Quand il se posta à coté du délégué de classe, on pouvait constater qu'il faisait la même taille, un bon mètre quatre-vingts. Ces yeux marron regardèrent la classe avant qu'il ne prenne une bouffée d'air et qu'il ne se présente

-Bonjour a tous. Je m'appelle Guy Cro-Magn et…

Au fond de la salle, un garçon aux cheveux de neige, tapait du pied, se fichant pas mal du nouveau, et perdant son regard et son attention sur le délégué de classe.  
Il portait une coiffe de chef indien dont le bout des plumes était coloré d'un bleu clair, pas de t-shirt, seul un collier en os de faux doigts humain, chacun séparé de plusieurs petites perles de différentes couleurs, était posé sur son torse, mais muni d'un pantalon indien et d'une paire de mocassins. Sur son visage était dessiner sur chacune de ces joues deux longs traits bleus.  
Certain portant des kigurumi, Stitch, bulbizarre, ou de loup, l'enviait tant il faisait chaud. Mais jamais ils n'auraient osés venir à l'école comme ça. Certain n'aimait pas trop leur physique, ayant peur qu'on les emmerde. Frost n'était pas spécialement musclé, il était même frêle et blanc comme un cul, mais de ce que pensais les gens, il n'en avait rien à foutre ! Les gens dans la rue qui avait tenté de le faire chier sur son apparence physique avaient eu le droit au cri de guerre. Lui ça l'éclatait, et ce n'était pas les pensée de certain idiots qui l'aurait empêcher de s'amuser.  
Quand le nouveau eu finit de se présenter, et que la classe le salua, qui eut pour effet de le gêner, il partit s'asseoir à une des table vide de la salle, le 1er rang étant composé de huit tables, seule quatre étaient prise. Harold remercia la classe pour leur attention et retourna a sa place, au troisieme rang, juste devant l'indien qui avait fait mine de regarder le plafond quand il se rapprochait, bien qu'un sourire amusé s'élargissait de plus en plus.  
Le prof, déguisé en 7e Docteur Who, fit son cours de science tranquillement, laissant pour cette journée les élèves prendre des photos de la classe, du cours.

Quand les deux heures prirent fin pour laisser place a la récrée, l'homme pâle se leva et posa violemment ces mains sur les épaules du délégué, criant:

-POURQUOI T'EST PAS DÉGUISÉ FILS DE ROUX ?!

Harold avait hurlé sous la surprise et avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Son cœur battait la chamade, et sa respiration fut saccadée. Ils ne prêtèrent guère attention aux élèves qui les regardaient, intrigués.

-ça ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ? Finit-il par dire, la main sur son torse.  
-Je t'avais prévenu hier soir que je t'aurais fait ce coup bas si tu ne te cosplayais pas, mon cher ami.

Harold se retourna et le fixa, arquant les sourcils. Frost, avec un petit air sadique, enleva ses mains de ces épaules et les posa sur sa table.

-C'était donc pour ça ce sourire au début du cours.  
-Hm ? Quel sourire voyons ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Son sourire s'était à nouveau élargi, montrant toutes ces dents.

-Le pire, c'est que je voulais venir déguiser. Mais j'ai finalement renoncé. fut le plus grand, en se retournant complètement.  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
-Krokmou les a planqués...  
-... Tu déconnes .  
-Tu te souviens quand tu es venu samedi pour m'aider à le laver ? Hé bien, il n'a pas aimé et a décidé de se venger. Je ne retrouve plus mes livres sur les Vikings. Et il a même tenté de me voler mon PC. Termina-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable.  
-Hein ? Comment c'est possible ?! s'étonna l'azuré.

Harold pianota sur l'écran et lui montra une photo du chien, avec un panier dans la gueule, dont l'ordinateur était dedans. Jack en resta bouche bée.

-bon... Au moins il ne te les réduit pas en charpie.  
-en effet.

La moue que tirait Harold était adorable aux yeux de son ami, qui sourit tristement avant de se baisser et de fouiller dans son sac.

-Je me doutais un peu que tu n'aurais rien eu, alors, cadeau !

De son sac, plutôt vide, seul un classeur, un spray fixant et une boite de maquillage assez grande étaient présent, il ressortit un vêtement plié soigneusement, qu'il tendit à Haddock. Surpris, il le prit et le déplia. Ces yeux s'arrondir, et sa bouche s'ouvrit quand il découvrit un sweat dragon de couleur noire.

-...Jack... Il est magnifique!  
-Au plaisir.

Il fit une petite révérence le regardant. Cet air heureux, il l'imprima dans son esprit pour le revoir quand il serait triste, où seul, mais pour le moment il prenait plaisir à détailler son visage, ce sourire étincelant, les émeraudes fascinées, qui observaient chaque détail du sweat, il avait même remarqué que ces joues avaient pendant quelques instants changés de couleur.  
Quand il souriait Harold était magnifique, adorable, Frost désirait de tout son cœur le faire sourire et rire éternellement.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?  
-Je l'ai f…

Il se tut et toussa, dire qu'il l'avait fait lui-même aurait paru un peu trop gay a son goût. La situation l'était déjà bien assez.

-Ho hé bien, tu sais, on trouve de tout sur internet.

Ils se sourirent chacun et Harold rangea en vitesse ces affaires dans son sac à dos avant de se lever et de proposer d'aller aux toilettes, pour se changer, chose accepter par un hochement de tête.  
Sachant d'avance qu'il allait mourir de chaud, il avait retiré sa veste et sa chemise, qui était dans les mains de Jack, qui observait ces pieds, attendant qu'il soit prêt, se battant intérieurement pour ne pas relever sa tête en sa direction et contempler son torse qui devait être bien battit, dont il rêvait enlacer, embrasser et…  
Il secoua la tête et pensa au garçon qui emmerdait lourdement son petit frère et éventuellement, à lui régler son compte, histoire de se changer les idées. Et quand il fut interpellé par son ami, c'est d'abord des yeux remplis de haine qui se posèrent sur lui, qui changèrent directement laissant place à la fascination et l'émerveillement. Le vêtement lui allait comme un gant et il était heureux de voir qu'il avait cousu à la bonne taille. Le haut de la capuche cachait son front, mais on pouvait toujours apercevoir les émeraudes derrière les lunettes. Harold était excité, il se mit à marcher avec, la queue de dragon tanguait de gauche à droite à chacun de ces pas.

-Classe. Prononça Frost, serrant un peu les vêtements le fixant toujours.  
-Grrrr ! Fit Harold, en levant les bras en l'air, faisant mine d'attaquer.  
-L'homme pâle n'a pas peur de toi ! Dit-il, brandissant une mini-hâche en plastique de son sac à dos.

Alors qu'il mimait un combat, un élève du lycée déguisé en Hunter entra dans les toilettes, les observa et se dirigea dans une cabine, penchant la tête de droite à gauche, se demandant bien qu'est-ce que ce soit gogoles avaient bien pu fumer.  
Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur et Harold l'enlaça, le surprenant, alors qu'il le remerciait pour ce cadeau génial. Il hésita à passer ces bras autour de lui, mais ne tenant plus, l'enserra à son tour, profitant de la douce chaleur qu'il lui offrait.  
Le hunter sortit de la cabine, se lava les mains, les regardant et lâcha un "ha, gay!" dont Frost répliqua en levant le bras "Complètement gay !" Ce qui eut pour effet de tous les faire rire, bien que le hunter quittât la salle peu de temps après.

-Remarque, c'est plutôt de la zoophilie gay puisque je suis un dragon et toi un Indien.  
-Ha oui. Il n'y a pas un nom particulier pour ça d'ailleurs ?  
-Ce genre de recherches, je ne les ferais pas.

Jack se moqua de lui et se rappelant que la récrée allait bientôt prendre fin, ils quittèrent les WC, Frost gardant ces hauts pour la journée, le sac d'Harold n'ayant plus beaucoup de place, bien qu'il pensait pouvoir les enlacer et humer son odeur en cachette.  
Cet homme le rendait fou. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était mal, que c'était quand les gens était en couple qu'ils pouvaient faire ça, que cela paraissait plutôt "normal", mais plus il passait de temps à ces côtés, plus son amour pour lui grandissait. La peur dont tout disparaisse le bloquait, l'empêchant de lui avouer ces sentiments depuis un très long moment.  
C'était bien une des seules choses qui pouvait lui faire peur en ce bas monde. ça, la solitude et les ascenseurs. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ces machines, celle-ci tombait comme par hasard en panne et il se retrouvait à poireauter pendant des heures dedans, espérant que le câble ne lâche pas.  
De retour en classe, on complimenta Harold pour sa tenue, qui les remercia, informant à chaque fois que c'était son ami qui le lui avait offert.

La première heure de Français avec Mr Bunnymund, déguisé en kangourou, se déroula calmement, bien que celui-ci jetât de temps à autre des coups d'oeil méfiant à l'indien qui le fixait avec un sourire mauvais. Harold pouvait l'entendre ricaner, et avait lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il notait quelque chose en Viking sur sa feuille, étirant un sourire, heureux. Bien que étrange, il adorait cette écriture et les gens ne comprenaient strictement rien de ce qu'il écrivait, lui permettant d'écrire ce qu'il voulait sans qu'on ne le fasse trop chier, inventant rapidement si on lui demandait.  
Les vibration de son portable le firent cependant sortir de sa rêverie, et voyant ce qui était afficher dessus, il soupira, ce frappant le front. Il leva la main, interpellant le prof.

-Qui ya t-il Mr Haddock ?  
-Désolé du dérangement, mais moi et ma collègue Hofferson devons allez à une réunion

La demoiselle en question, déguisé en viking, se trouvait au premier rang et fut gêner d'avoir oublié cela.

-Toujours aussi formel, pensa le professeur en le regardant de ces yeux verts. Bien, alors allez-y. dit il en hochant la tête sur le côté, avant de chercher quelque chose dans son livre.  
-ça durera combien de temps ? demanda Frost  
-Je ne sais pas, on est censé aborder quelques derniers points. j'espère juste que cela ne sera pas trop long.

le châtain soupira, se levant.

-Si ça dure trop longtemps tu pourras prendre mes affaires avec toi pour le prochaine cours?  
-Pas de problème. N'oublie pas qu'on sera en 5A.  
-Merci, j'oublierais pas.

Tous les deux se sourirent amicalement et Harold quitta la classe en compagnie de la seconde déléguée. Quand ils furent assez loin de la salle, Astrid commenta:

-Déjà qu'il te manque une jambe, maintenant il te manque la vue. tu tombes vraiment en morceaux toi.  
-Haha très drôle Astrid. Même si ma vue était excellente je ne suis pas sur que je verrais ta poitrine.

La blonde rigola, lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les cotes

-Et sinon tu lui as dit?  
-...Pas encore…fit-il gêner  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je reste loin de vous toute la matinée pour te permettre de lui avouer, et toi tu...  
-Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu ne le crois !  
-Si. Quand je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un je lui dis.  
-Je ne suis pas comme toi, je préfère être dans un endroit tranquille, seul avec la personne et surtout je ne suis pas aussi direct que toi.  
-T'est encore gênée de la fois où je te l'ai dit à la cantine?

Il tira la moue, regardant sur le côté. ce jour-là il avait manqué de s'étouffer en mangeant une poire quand elle lui avait annoncé ça, en présence de son meilleur ami, des jumeaux et des rustik. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Ouai, encore...

Alors qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés à la salle, Astrid l'arrêta et saisit ces épaules, levant la tête pour le fixer de ces yeux bleus, d'un air sérieux.

-Écoute-moi bien, Aujourd'hui, tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui avouer tes sentiments ! Tu me dis souvent que tu vas le faire mais tu n'oses jamais et cela dure depuis plus d'un an ! Tu comptes souffrir encore longtemps comme ça ? tu veux qu'une fille ou un mec soit avec celui que tu aimes ? non n'est ce pas ? et bien agi et bouges-toi le cul ! il ne sera pas éternellement célibataire !

Harold resta stoïque, en apparence, alors que dans sa tête il stressait énormément.  
La jeune femme soupira et le lâcha avant de reprendre la route.

-Je te jure, si tu ne le fais pas je te promets que je le fais moi même !

Il n'y eut plus un mot jusqu'à leurs arrivés dans la salle des profs, ou d'autres délégués de classe avaient déjà pris place autour de la table ronde.  
La réunion fut étonnamment longue, bien que Harold ne fît pas très attention à ce qu'il s'y déroulait, trop concentré sur ces pensées et la peur qui y était. "Comme si c'était aussi simple" c'était il dit. Son amie était franche, allant toujours droit au but. on pourrait penser qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiment, ou de peur, mais bien qu'elle montrait un air calme quand elle se faisait rejeter, elle était complètement abattu à l'intérieur et il était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral, mais elle s'en remettait toujours et rapidement.  
Frost était tout pour lui, son sauveur, son meilleur ami, et bien qu'il désirait plus, il ne voulait faire une gaffe et détruire tout, il se haïrait éternellement car en lui disant, même s'il ne le prenait pas mal il savait que tout ne serait plus comme avant. Il serra le vêtement, baissa la capuche, cachant ces yeux derrière, l'envie de pleurer se faisant sentir tant la pression était forte.  
Quand la réunion prit fin, il se dirigea avec son amie jusqu'à la classe 5A, la sonnerie pour changer de classe ayant sonné depuis déjà vingt minutes. Et c'est une salle remplie d'élèves déguisés, beaucoup avec de la peinture, maquillage ou du feutre sur les parties de leur corps visible et sans professeur qu'ils trouvèrent.  
Ils remarquèrent que la musique de Bob Seger "old time rock n roll" passait en fond dont quelques élèves dansaient dessus, l'un mimant le chanteur.

-On s'absente et voila le bordel qu'ils nous laissent…  
-Tu noteras qu'il mettent de la bonne musique au moins. Fit-il, croisant les bras.  
-Oui. Pour cette fois je ne dirais rien. Termina-t-elle en rejoignant kognedur qui dansait avec sa petite amie, Toothiana.

Il pouffa de rire et chercha celui qu'il aimait des yeux, et le vis, comme à son habitude, à la troisième table, en train de dessiner un oeil sur la bouche d'une élève. Il était toujours autant impressionné en voyant à quel point cela était réaliste. Il avait aperçu un peu plutôt un garçon avec en maquillage le masque de Bane qui devait être également son oeuvre.  
Il le rejoignit et s'assit à ces côté, mais ne dit pas un mot, par peur de le déconcentrer. Celui-ci s'était arrêté pendant quelques secondes, avait dégluti et finalement repris son oeuvre. Après huit minutes, il eut enfin fini, il passa un spray dessus, pour éviter que le maquillage ne coule avec la chaleur et prit la demoiselle en photo avant de lui montrer. Celle-ci fut folle de joie et voulut le serrer contre elle et lui faire la bise, mais évita pour une bonne raison. Elle le remercia et se leva, retournant auprès de ces amies.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! remarqua Jack, en nettoyant son matériel.  
-C'est vrai. Bien que je n'ai pas fait attention a ce qu'ils ont dit.  
-Ho ? ça ne va pas Harold ?

Il hésita à répondre. La main de Jack se posa sur son épaule. Son coeur accéléra soudainement.

-Hm...je t'en parlerais, mais... Pas maintenant.  
-D'accord... Mais sinon on peut aller aux toilettes et  
-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que tu le penses.  
-Hm…  
-Au fait, où est le prof ? changea-t-il de sujet.  
-Ho, il s'est barré en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose. Depuis le début du cours.  
-Comme souvent quoi.  
-Haha. Hé, tu as marqué quoi encore dans ton cahier?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu n'avais pas rangé tes affaires et j'ai vu que tu avais encore marqué un truc en Viking, c'est quoi cette fois?

Ces joues changèrent violemment de couleur et il baissa son visage en toussant, réfléchissant, mais cette fois aucune idée ne lui venait en tête, son regard posé sur lui n'aidant pas. Il releva finalement la tête.

-Alors là, je ne sais plus du tout. Je m'ennuyais juste pendant le cours alors j'ai dû marquer une connerie.  
-ça te ressemble pas. De marquer des conneries. C'est plutôt moi. Tu me copies mon cher Haddock?  
-Ahah tu as découvert mon terrible secret! Il va me falloir fuir !

Ils rirent en coeur, Harold espérant s'être sorti de cette affaire. Le plus petit baissa la tête, pensif, avant de regarder les personne dans la salle de classe.

-Il s'appelle comment déjà, le nouveau ?  
-Guy Cro-Magn.  
-Hm, merci ! Hey Guy ! cria l'adolescent.

L'interpelé se retourna et le regarda

-Tu es le seul qui n'est pas déguisé, alors ramènes-toi, je vais te maquiller !  
-Hein ? Ce n'est pas la peine, je...paniqua le nouveau.  
-Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. allez viens !

Il hésita puis se rapprocha d'eux et s'assit sur une chaise et se laissa maquiller par l'indien, qui après avoir mis une image de tigre sur son téléphone se mit au travail.  
Il avait passé trente minutes dessus, et le résultat était magnifique, bien détaillé, on aurait dit un véritable homme-tigre et pas un dessin basique, banal de tigre qu'on faisait en cinq minutes et qui était moche. Bien que ce qui était magnifique aux yeux du grand homme était la concentration et l'air à la fois sérieux et joyeux que prenait son ami dans ces moments-là.  
La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours et le début de la pause de midi retenti. Les élèves n'étaient pas spécialement pressés de partir ce qui énerva Astrid qui avertit que le dernier élève à rester en classe avaient pour obligation de participer à ceux qui nettoieraient les classes à la fin de la journée et donc, du festival. En à peine cinq secondes, tous avaient déserté, sauf Astrid Harrold et Jack le dernier voulant s'enfuir mais fut tenu par le bras.

-Je m'occuperais de ranger les garçons, c'était juste pour les faire sortir plus vite ! Vous pouvez rester encore dans la salle, je dois récupérer quelque chose ! Prévena la Viking en sortant de la classe, envoyant une pensée d'encouragement à son ami.  
-Ok…

Jack le fixait de ces azurs, l'air interrogateur alors que les joues d'Harold était légèrement teinté de rouge, regardant au sol, la peur se lisant facilement sur son visage.

-Harold ?  
-Je...n'ai pas eu de maquillage, ni de peinture… ça te dérangerait de m'en faire ?  
-...bien sur, lui sourit-il. tu veux quoi?  
-...Ce que tu veux !

L'argenté regarda la salle et saisit un tube de peinture qu'il dévissa et en mit deux noisettes sur une feuille, avant de colorer son index de rouge et de faire deux traits sur chacune de ces joues.

-Voilà. Maintenant, tu es un dragon indien.

Il rigola, alors que son ainé se mit à faire semblant de l'attaquer de nouveau. Il regarda le tube de rouge et fit sortir la peinture, l'étalant sur toute sa main droite.

-qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
-Les Indiens ont des peintures aussi sur le torse que je sache.  
-Généralement ou ils veulent, soit pour la guerre, soit pour faire "jolie" après je n'en sais pas plus. Et puis…  
-Ne bouge pas. Prévient Harold en s'approchant de lui.

Jack sursauta quand la main droite de celui qu'il aimait se posa sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Il laissa sa main collée dessus plusieurs secondes, imprimant la peinture, frissonnant au contact de sa peau, légerement froide, douce, contre sa paume. Il la retira lentement et recula observant la marque puis son camarade qui était resté figé.

-J'aurais été une fille, j'aurais porté plainte pour attouchement sexuel. Plaisanta-t-il  
-Cela ta tant surpris que ça ?  
-Un mec qui me touche ici, oui.  
-Je ne te savais pas aussi sensible...C'est même rare que tu le soit.

Il se rendit devant un des lavabos et lava sa main, faisant partir la peinture rouge.

-Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? Demanda Harold  
-Il m'arrive d'y penser. Pourquoi ?  
-Juste, je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance... Ce jour là, tu m'as sauvé. Dit, il en s'asseyant.  
-Il fallait te remettre sur pied, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je pense que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait.  
-Ou pas. Tous ceux que je connaissais m'avaient laissé tomber et toi qui ne me connaissais pas, tu m'as redonné l'espoir et le courage de continuer.  
-Je ne juge pas les gens sur leur physique, mais leur façon d'être, et sur le coup, tu m'avais fait penser à un petit con.

Il se posa à côté de lui alors qu'Harold riait.

-Mais je tenais à t'aider malgré tout parce que je t'appréciais étrangement.  
-Et tu m'a remis les neuronnes en place.  
-Aussi.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire alors qu'Haddock se redressa et inspira avant de le fixer dans les yeux.

-"Jack Frost, mon tendre gardien."...C'est ce que j'ai marqué en Viking dans mon cahier.

Harold baissa la tête, triturant ces doigts mais la releva, regardant à nouveau ces azurs

-J'ai toujours eu peur de te l'avouer. Peur d'un rejet, que tu te fous de moi, que tu me laisses tomber. Que notre amitié disparaisse et que tu me hais. Je n'avais aussi pas de courage... Mais même si ce n'est pas réciproque, ou que tu sois hétéro, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas tomber...Je t'aime Jack.  
-... Depuis... Combien de temps ?  
-...Quartoze mois environs…  
-Mec... On est vraiment des crétins. Dit-il, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ces yeux.

Il posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je suis un bouffon, toujours là pour faire rire les gens, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire aussi parce que tu ne me paraissais pas de ce bord-là, je ne voulais pas souffrir. Je suis vraiment stupide.

Il prit sa main et la serra fort, relevant la tête et collant son front à son ami, fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime Harold, je t'aime depuis bien longtemps.

Haddock serra sa main, des larmes étaient aussi apparues dans ces yeux et quelque une perlèrent sur ces joues alors qu'un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres

-Alors à la question, tu veux sortir avec moi, la réponse est…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, la main de Frost ayant saisi sa nuque pour le rapprocher et scella leur lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement.  
La sensation qui les parcourait était comme un courant électrique et face a se doux plaisir, ils ne pouvaient retenir leurs soupirs, alors que leurs mains s'agrippaient aux habits de chacun.  
Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils baissèrent en même temps la tête, gênés d'être allé aussi fort la première fois. Mais très vite, ils mirent cette pensée de côté, et s'embrassèrent de nouveau.  
Leurs lèvres collées étaient comme une explosion, une explosion d'émotion et les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de s'embrasser.

* * *

À côté de la salle de cours, la déléguée attendait patiemment, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait eu peur d'avoir été trop dure avec son ami, ce qui était bien le cas, mais il s'était enfin bougé et maintenant, son rêve le plus fou s'était réalisé et elle était heureuse pour lui. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il aimait un mec, ce fut d'abord de la colère et de la jalousie qui l'avait envahit, mais comme souvent, cela s'était dissipé, surtout quand elle vit la sincérité de son amour pour l'argenté. Elle l'enviait même. Elle n'arrivait jamais à resté longtemps avec un homme, pas qu'elle était insupportable à vivre, elle était très douce avec l'être aimé, mais l'amour éprouvé disparaissait étrangement, même quand elle ne sortait pas avec. Elle n'était peut-être pas encore prête à avoir ce genre de relation. Elle soupira. Après tout, elle avait encore du temps devant elle, rien ne pressait. Elle ferma les yeux et mis ces écouteurs, activant la musique "Kuroneko to pianist no tango" de Kanon Wakeshima et attendit que le couple s'en aille.

De leur côté, les baisers se succédaient les uns aux autres, les mains caressaient divers endroits du corps avec douceur, comme pour rattraper tout le temps perdu. Harold avait pris sa tête entre ces mains, rompu le baiser pour embrasser son visage, murmurant à chaque fois un "Je t'aime" qui faisait fondre Frost. Après quelques minutes de cette douceur, Jack l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, s'assurant que tout cela était bel et bien réel déposant au passage un baiser dans son cou rougissant de plus belle.  
Les bras puissants et chauds de son petit ami l'entourèrent, frottant son front à celui d'en face, avant de lui faire relever la tête et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et ils avaient très chaud, surtout Harold dans sa capuche. L'ambiance devenant de plus en plus gênante au goût de Jack, il savait qu'ils en désirait plus, mais cela aurait été stupide d'y aller trop vite, il voulait prendre son temps mais ça tête commençait a ne plus fonctionner correctement, et pour ne pas sauter des étapes, et Harold, accessoirement, il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

-En amour, le sexe homme-femme n'est pas important. Ce qui compte c'est-HO PUTAIN UN DRAGON !

Et c'est sur cette déclaration, qu'il lui jeta sa hache de guerre et qu'il s'enfuit en courant, gêné, laissant le jeune Haddock indécis. Un ange passa et il pouffa de rire, ramassant la hache et lui courant après, faisant entendre son terriblement hurlement, n'ayant pas remarqué Astrid qui les observait, rigolant.  
Et c'est ensemble, avec les classes, qu'ils défilèrent dans la rue, hurlant, déconnant, leur main entrelacée et maintenant amant.

End

* * *

Pourquoi ce début...Parce que cela faisait LONGTEMPS que je rêvais de lire un os/fic ou le couple n'aurait pas été entre un nouveau et un élève de longue date. Et vu que je n'en ai pas trouvé, tada ! Ça m'énerve tellement ce genre de répétition grrrr °^°

Concernant la scène du baiser des phrase ont été pris d'un yaoi portant le nom de "Chroniques d'un écrivain et de son éditeur" parce que les phrases était belle et que je suis plus à l'aise pour écrire des truc gore que du guimauve °v°  
Et normalement je devrais faire la rencontre entre ces deux bambins. La question maintenant c'est quand.  
Et avant de partir, laissez une reviw, cela fait toujours plaisir !  
Bisous et coeur sur vos tête!

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
